User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 5: Shoulda Saw This Coming, Sister
(Giraffes) Aaliyah: Confessional: We have only three people but our energies seem high now that the bad egg is gone. Smith: Ah.. *lays down and chills* Aaliyah: So relaxing.. Megan: Right.. Smith: Yo, uh, anyone want some crack? Aaliyah: Ew, no. Megan: *draws in journal* Aaliyah: What are you drawing? Megan: A basic sketch of mid evil times and it's harsh punishments. Aaliyah: Um...interesting. Smith: Ay, yo, who stole my crack? *looks up and sees a lion* Hey, you, give it back! Aaliyah and Megan: *screaming* Smith: *adjusts sunglasses* Leave it to Smith Smith to save the day *grabs a spare crack in pocket and throws it into a cave* Aaliyah and Megan: *closes gate with boulders* Aaliyah: Yay! Smith: Ya'll can thank me. Aaliyah: Yay! Megan: Done! *finishes drawing the lion* Smith: There goes my crack :( Aaliyah: Poor soul. (Zebras) Troy: *sits down by Blanca and Hayley* Hello. Hayley: *rolls eyes* Okay, what do you want? Troy: Nothing, just wanna say hello...to the apes. Hayley: Can you please just stop? Blanca: Agreed. Troy: I can, and know how to stop, I just don't feel like it. Hayley: I can't deal with you! You can't just be a jerk to everyone! Troy: I'm not. Blanca: You're delusional!!! Troy: Says the drunk woman. Blanca: Nobody makes fun of alcohol. Troy: Also, I haven't said a single insult to Dean, Willis, or LaMora. Hayley: So you feel the need to lash it out on us? Troy: Absolutely! Blanca: Confessional: I'm tired of him! He has no right to talk to us like that! He HAS to go! LaMora: *walks up to them* Will you three just stop? You people are destructing our team. Willis: I find it entertaining. LaMora: Shut up. We have to win or else we are going to explode, you got it? STOP ARGUING. Troy: *smirks* Whatever. LaMora: Good. Troy: Confessional: Yeah, that LaMora girl is ruining it for herself. (Lions) Brent: *talking with Lilac and Mariah* I'm not sure who they want gone. Mariah: I'm guessing me. Lilac: I don't know, I think they are gonna vote me off. Brent: Well; we have to find out. Mariah: Yeah. Demika: *sees the three talking and nudges Tyrone* Tyrone: This white boy.. Demika: *walks up to them* What are you up to? Lilac: We were making food. Demika: Where's the food? Huh? Lilac: Well, uh...we were just about to hunt. Tyrone: Shut up woman. Entran, why are you talking to them? They suck at life. Mariah: That's just rude. Brent: I should be allowed to openly talk with all my teammates. Tyrone: Don't ruin the three. Lilac: *rolls eyes* Apparently there's a 3? Demika: You shoulda saw it coming sister. Mariah: :( Demika: Well Brent, who are you loyal to, them or us? Lilac: Pick a side already! Mariah: Yeah! Tyrone: Come on boi... Brent: Uh...*points to Lilac and Mariah* Demika: OH HELL NO. Tyrone: I will shoot you. Lilac: *giggles* Mariah: Yay! Brent: Confessional: Tyrone and Demika are both confrontational so they can cause issues for me (Challenge) Chris: Before we begin the challenge, we are switching teams! Hayley: THANK GOODNESS! Chris: There will be two teams that have already been randomly selected. The Zebras, which will feature 7 people and the Lions, which will feature 7 people. Chris: The Lions are..Brent! Hayley! Troy! Dean! Mariah! Smith! And Demika! Troy: I'm with the ape again. Aaliyah: Oh no! Smith is alone on the other team! Megan: I hope he does well... Chris: Meaning the zebras are..Megan! Aaliyah! Willis! LaMora! Blanca! Tyrone! And Lilac! Blanca: Slay Chris: This challenge is a classic paintball shooting contest. Once you are shot by an opposing teammate, you are out! On your marks...get...set...GO! Blanca: *aims at Troy* Revenge jerk. *shoots* Troy: *ducks as it hits Hayley* Hayley: Great. Troy: Ha! Blanca: *calls out* Sorry! Troy: *shoots Blanca* Sucker! Blanca: Ow! Megan: *gets shot by Smith* Ow! Smith: Sorry, I had to! *shoots Aaliyah* Aaliyah: Ow!!! Willis: Never betray past friends boy *shoots Smith* Tyrone: *shoots Mariah* Bye girl. Lilac: *annoyed by Tyrone and shoots Troy* Troy: *once again ducks and it hits Demika* Demika: Just cause I'm black Tyrone: No racism you mexican *shoots Troy* Troy: *panics and shoots LaMora as both are taken out* LaMora: Very mature Brent: It's down to us Dean...against those 3. Dean: You mean two. *smiles as Tyrone is on the ground covered in paint screaming racism* Brent: Okay, it's two on two, I say- Lilac: *shoots Brent* Yes! Willis: Nice *aims at Dean* Lilac: *aims as Dean* Dean: *gulps* Hm.. Lilac: *shoots* Dean: *ducks under her shot and shoots her* Lilac: Aw... Willis: It's me versus you dude. Dean: Yep.. Willis: I wish you luck cause I'm gonna wi- *gets splattered by paint* ...Good game. Dean: Thanks. Chris: The Lions win!! (Zebras) (The new team of Blanca, LaMora, Megan, Aaliyah, Willis, Tyrone, and Lilac are seen at camp) Megan: I honestly have no idea who to vote.. Aaliyah: Me too.. Megan: We need the two guys for challenges so we can keep them around. Aaliyah: And I really like Lilac. Megan: Honestly, I don't trust LaMora. She's a threat and I think she has a lot of numbers. Aaliyah: I'm going to have to agree. Blanca: *joins them* Hi! Megan: So who do you want out Blanca? Blanca: I'm going to be honest. I only liked Hayley from my old team and we are separated. Everyone else is annoying. Aaliyah: Well our vote is LaMora. Blanca: Count me in! (Meanwhile) Willis: *sitting with LaMora* Our first time at elimination and I don't trust no one here yet... LaMora: The duo of Megan and Aaliyah...they are tight. Willis: I'm noticing those girls closeness too. LaMora: How about we vote Megan? She literally has no enemies and can be a potential threat. Willis: I'm good with that...but we need Blanca's vote for that, and I don't think she trusts us.. LaMora: What about Lilac and Tyrone? We can try and get them to join us.. Willis: I don't think they like each other.. LaMora: Well that's crappy. Willis: Hey, we can get them if we tell them they aren't working together. LaMora: Then they will think it's 4-3. Willis: We act like Blanca is with us.. LaMora: That's risky.. LaMora: Confessional: Those two girls...they gotta go...soon. (Later) Willis: So Tyrone..how do you feel about Lilac? Tyrone: Stupidest girl I have ever met. Willis: Well, um, I agree. But we are saving her for later, we're taking out Megan. Tyrone: Good, she's annoying too. Willis: Sweet. Tyrone: *shakes hand* Willis: I have a feeling we'll work well together.. *shakes hand* (Meanwhile) Aaliyah: *talking with Lilac* We want LaMora gone..it's gonna be me, you, Megan, and Blanca voting her Lilac: I see where LaMora can be considered a threat so I will absolutely consider it. Aaliyah: Okay, this is what should happen and needs to happen. Lilac: Absolutely. (Later) Lilac: *sitting in shelter and looks at Aaliyah and Megan from a distance, laughing together* ... Willis: *whispers to Lilac* They're unbreakable.. Lilac: Confessional: I believe I am a swing vote...I know Aaliyah and Megan's closeness is threatening, however, how can I trust Willis and LaMora, or freaking annoying Tyrone? This is gonna be a critical choice but I'm ready for it.. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Welcome, new Zebras! You couldn't live up to the other Zebras legacy which was undefeated. Blanca: Yay. Chris: Anyways, Willis, Lilac, and Aaliyah...you are all safe with 0 votes! Willis: That's how it's supposed to be *catches marshmallow* Chris: Also safe with 0 votes..Blanca and Tyrone! Blanca: Woo hoo! Turn up! Chris: LaMora...Megan... Megan: *has a worried look* LaMora: *rolls eyes* Chris: Let's read the votes...first vote.. Megan LaMora Megan LaMora Megan LaMora Chris: The sucker leaving today is.. Megan and LaMora: *waiting* Chris: Megan! Aaliyah: *gasps with hand over mouth* Megan: Oh my.. Lilac: *looks down* Aaliyah: Lilac.. Megan: *hugs Aaliyah* Win this, k? Aaliyah: Okay.. Megan: *gets onto bus* Blanca: BS. Aaliyah: *shakes head* (Preview for next episode begins) The Lions lines are beginning to form Hayley: Confessional: My old Zebras can dominate this game, but I'm not sure if I can allow that..I'm gonna get my revenge one way or another. And with her biggest ally gone, Aaliyah scrambles. Aaliyah: *talks to Willis* LaMora was all saying "oh I don't trust Willis but I have him in my pocket" and I'm like "WHAT?" Category:Blog posts